


Kill Me, Drink Me

by thatonelesbianyouknow (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonelesbianyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkleer found no joy in sullying his hands.</p><p>The Grand Highblood did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me, Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i'm really nervous about posting this!!!!! because it's a fic i was inspired to write after I saw [Raakel's fucking gorgeous-ass piece of GH/Darkleer fanart](http://raakelh.tumblr.com/post/13135627454/homostuck-asked-not-porn-also-works-d-oh-my) that she drew a few days ago. I just saw it and my mind started going at a million miles an hour and suddenly this came out. ;A; I hope it's not....... too terrible haha

Darkleer found no joy in sullying his hands.

The Grand Highblood did.

Which made it all the more infuriating when the Subjugglator ordered the exector to slay those lowbloods. They were a pair of young renegades, a rustblood and a mudblood, guilty of speaking out against the royal order. Her Condescension had sent out Darkleer and the Highblood to dispose of them quickly, not even possessing the patience to give them a formal trial or execution.

It was times like these that Darkleer felt a little scornful of being handed these sorts of tasks, as if he were a gutterblooded errand boy, though he would of course be a fool to utter such thoughts aloud. He did not doubt, however, that his kismesis was aware of these feelings, of the lingering arrogance he carried himself with. Because upon finding and cornering the two young conspirators, the Grand Highblood looked to Darkleer with a broad, toothy grin and order him to kill them by hand. He did not even permit him to use his bow and arrow.

As proud as Darkleer was, he was not a fool. He did as he was told, although with just the Highblood he could not bring himself to seem happy about it. It was not like it was difficult, culling insubordinate lowbloods. Darkleer took great pride in his work, after all. It was just the style in which the indigoblood expected the job to be done in, the style in which he carried out he usually carried out culling; it lacked finesse. The Highblood lacked the tact that Darkleer always thought royalbloods should have.

And besides, it was rather nauseating to see that reddish-brown sludge all over his hands.

Darkleer reacted calmly to the Highblood’s order, because he knew the Subjugglator’s only wish was to get a rise out of him, and Darkleer was quite determined not to let his kismesis get what he wanted that easily. Still, the executor could not help but wrinkle his nose up slightly as he futilely wiped at the blood on his hands, succeeding only in smudging it worse.

“You got a motherfucking problem, executor?” The Highblood apparently did not miss Darkleer’s small display of disgust, because his rasp cut through the air sharply as the blueblood studied the red-brown fluid.

“Certainly not, Highblood,” Darkleer replied cooly, without missing a beat or even bothering to look up.

“ARE YOU GETTING FUCKIN’ SASSY WITH ME, MOTHERFUCKER?” The Highblood did not sound pleased with the executor’s reaction. Good.

Darkleer was feeling rather bold, perhaps driven by the adrenaline that came from a fresh kill, or by the seething vexation that came from the impudent sludge staining his person, and he turned towards the Highblood this time, to look him dead in the eye before speaking again.

“Certainly not, Highblood.”

There was a beat of silence as the indigoblood narrowed his eyes at Darkleer. “Don’t. BE MOTHERFUCKIN’. Cute.” His lip lifted in a snarl with every word, and Darkleer could tell he meant it. The Highblood was staring him down now, looking like he was just daring him to do something wrong, so the executor promptly looked down from the gaze, as he was expected to.

“My… apologies, Highblood,” Darkleer started, almost managing to sound genuine. “Perhaps seeing this putrid filth on my person is making me act out of turn.”

“Motherfucking. PONY UP.”

Darkleer’s hand twitched slightly, the urge to ball it into a fist almost overtaking him. “Of course, Highblood.”

Suddenly, and to Darkleer’s surprise, the indigoblood strode over to him quickly, taking one of his blood-stained hands by the wrist and bringing it up to his face. The executor shrunk back slightly out of instinct, making the Highblood grin broadly.

“You’re so goddamn dramatic, makes me sick to my fucking stomach,” he rasped slowly. Darkleer could feel the hotness of his breath on his hand, and it made him want to shudder. “YOU’RE THE FUCKING EXECUTOR HERE, DARKLEER. INDULGIN’ YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SELF IN THE BLOOD OF INFERIORS IS PART OF THE FUCKIN’ JOB DESCRIPTION.”

Darkleer’s eyes narrowed behind the shades of his helmet. “Perhaps our views on ‘indulgence’ differ,” he stated through gritted teeth.

The grin never left the Highblood’s face. “You’re just too uptight to do it right, motherfucker.”

The tip of the Highblood’s tongue pressed up against the back of Darkleer’s wrist. The blueblood felt his kismesis’s other hand curl around the nape of his neck as he slowly dragged his tongue upwards, trailing it over his knuckles teasingly and all the way to the tip of his finger. Darkleer froze and simply stared at the act, gritting his teeth tensely. He watched in what was initially disgust, but it eventually evolved into the typical feelings of intense, smoldering hatred, which in turn, to Darkleer’s dismay, evolved into…

He did shudder when the Highblood repeated the motion, pressing his tongue flush against his skin this time, lapping up the blood on his hands like a hungry animal. His claws dug into the back of Darkleer’s neck, and the pain burnt into his senses sharply, giving him a feeling like an electric charge.

Grinding his fangs painfully, the executor managed to speak in a level tone, but just barely. “One of your stature should know to show some decorum when carrying out a task set by Her Condescension’s whim, Highblood.”

“Job’s already over, motherfucker.”

Darkleer did not stop the Highblood when he roughly pressed their lips together, but when the taste hit him, he almost wished he had. It was blood, low blood, being pushed against his tongue from the Highblood’s, and he wanted to gag. It was not unlike the regular acerbic tang of his own blood, or the Highblood’s, but it was a warmer sort of flavor, earthier.

It simply _tasted_ dirty.

Darkleer tried to pull away, but the Subjugglator kept the grip on his neck firm, and simply pushed back with more force. He took Darkleer’s tongue in his teeth and bit down , letting some of the blood run into his mouth before pulling away of his own volition.

The executor’s hue was on the Highblood’s lips, and he dragged his tongue around his maw to wipe it clean. Darkleer simply watched him, panting slightly, as a wild grin painted the Highblood’s features.

“DON’T BE SO FUCKING ARROGANT, DARKLEER,” he said then, chuckling slightly. “All you gutterbloods taste the motherfucking same to me anyway.”

And with that, the Highblood had turned and left. Because he knew what he had done. What that single statement would do to Darkleer, how deeply it shook him, and how much it filled him with rage. He could only stand there as violent, black urges threatened to overtake him, urges to follow after the Highblood, to make him pay for his repugnant behavior, to-

But Darkleer was no fool, and only a fool would choose to react right at that moment. Not when it was not his place to act so brazenly, and not with Her Condescension awaiting confirmation of the two lowbloods’ culling.

After all, he and the Highblood both were well aware that there was plenty of time later for him to be a fool.


End file.
